1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays have continually been developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays.
Generally, flat-panel displays comprise self-luminescence displays and non-self-luminescence displays. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are non-self-luminescence displays. The self-luminescence displays comprise plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), electroluminescent (EL) displays, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Presently, a display device only comprises a single display medium. The single display medium is utilized to display dynamic video with high chrominance and display texts with low chrominance. When the single display medium is a display medium with high power consumption, if the single display medium is utilized to display texts with low chrominance, the power consumption of the display device cannot be reduced. When the single display medium is a display medium with low power consumption, if the single display medium is utilized to display dynamic video with high chrominance, high chrominance cannot be achieved.